Little Things in Life
by Wolf of the Silver Moon
Summary: Evil pencils, frog guards, annoying flies, Jirou's favorite pillow and anything else I can think of!
1. Evil Pencil

Wolf: This is going to be a bunch a pointless drabbles I will write if I'm on writer's block.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis

---------------------

Snap.

'It broke again.'

Snap.

'That's the 5th time it broke!'

Breaks. Growls.

"Here."

"Thank you, Oishi."

"There!"

The tip of the pencil fell off.

"Evil, little pencil."

Sharpens again and the tip fell off.

"Eiji, would you like to borrow one of mine."

"Thank you, Oishi!"

The tip fell off.

---------------------

Wolf: Short and pointless right? Well, it's based on something that happened to me at school. Evil pencil. Won't even let me do my homework. No flames.


	2. The Frog and Hyotei Prince

Wolf: Another short, pointless drabble about what would have happened to one of the member of the Hyotei tennis club if they got some frogs as an gift and the (un)lucky member is...Can I have a drum roll please? 

Rolls drum

Wolf: -.-, ATOBE KEIGO!

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis

-------------------------

"Where is Kabaji when ore-sama needs him the most," ask Atobe while staring at his worse nightmare.

Frogs.

"No one is allow to play such a low prank on ore-sama. Kabaji is at home studying, all the servants are gone, and ore-sama is stuck here in ore-sama's room with frogs guarding the door."

"Riibbit."

"You don't speak unless ore-sama say so, you filthy, slimily, swamp creature." (A/N: I dread typing this. I like frogs. They're squishy and cute)

"Riibbit."

"Did you hear what ore-sama said? You are in ore-sama's house (mansion) and ore-sama's room. You have to follow under ore-sama's rule!"

"Riibbit."

-------------------------

5 hours later...

"Riibbit."

"Ore-sama orders you to get out of ore-sama's room! Out of ore-sama's house (mansion)!"

"Riibbit."

-------------------------

Wolf: I have no idea if I have made Atobe OOC or not. Please tell me if I did in your review please.


	3. Grey Kitten and Puppy Eyes

Wolf: Not only that I'm writing drabbles to get rid of writer's block; I'm also making 1000 cranes while I'm thinking.

"Talking"

'Thinking'  
----------------------

"Isn't she the cutest thing ever?"

"Che."

"I won't be able to keep her until I talk to my parents about."

"..."

"Shishido-san, do you mind watching Yume-chan for me until my parents say okay?"

"..."

"Please Shishido-san. You don't want Yume-chan to be abandon and have to live in a box in an alley."

Puppy eyes.

"..."

Puppy eyes from the grey kitten.

'Must not give in.'

Puppy eyes turned on full power.

"Fine. Only until your parents say that you can keep her, Choutarou."

"Arigatou Shishido-san!"

----------------------

Wolf: Isn't this cute or what?   



	4. Jirou's Favorite Pillow

Wolf: I'm going to do one for one of my favorite pairings.

-------------

Jirou likes to sleep anywhere and at any time. He always has many favorite pillows and places but he want to know which one is the best.

-------------

"Jirou."

"Mmm."

"Jirou."

"..."

"Jirou, ore-sama invited you to here to study not to used ore-sama's lap as a pilliow."

"Demo, Atobe."

"Jirou. Get off of ore-sama's lap."

"But it's my favorite place to sleep."

"Jirou."

"Your lap is my favorite pillow."

"Jirou, get off."

"Zzzzzzz."

"I guess I can let you sleep here. Just this once"

"Arigatou, Kei-chan."

"JIROU!"

-------------

Wolf: I have notice that a lot of people never read this or review but I don't care since I enjoy writing these and they help with my writer's block.  



	5. Annoying Fly

Wolf: Nothing much to say this time.

---------

'Somebody stop that buzzing.'

Buzzzz...

'Stop it now.'

Zzzzzzzzzzzz

'Somebody turn off that buzzing.'

Silence.

'Finally it stopoed.'

SMACK!

"OW! What was that for, Momo-senpai?!"

"There was a fly on you, Echizen, You should be grateful that I got rid of it before it climbed into your mouth."

"..."

---------

Wolf: How was this?


	6. 25 out of 20 Score and Lectures

Wolf: Here's a drabble based of the lecture I got in class.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

-------------

Time: 13: 10 (1:10 P.M.)

"THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE! ONLY 5 OF YOU PAST THE MATH TEST OUT OF 31 STUDENTS IN THIS CLASS! YOU HAVE A CALCULATOR IN FRONT OF YOU! WHEN I WAS A BOY, A CALCULATOR DIDN'T EXSIT! I SHOWED YOU HOW TO DO IT BEFORE THE TEST!"

'This is boring. Are you done yet?'

-------------

Time: 14:25 (2: 25 P.M.)

"YOU BETTER DO BETTER NEXT TIME! MOST OF YOU DON'T EVEN CARE AT ALL! YOU SHOULD CARE! HYOTEI ISN'T ONE OF THE BEST SCHOOLS IN THE AREA FOR NOTHING! WHAT WOULD ALL THE SCHOOLS SAY?! YOU BETTER START CARING!"

'Sensei, I got 25/20. Do I have to listen to this?'

"START CARING OR I'LL CALL YOUR PARENTS IF YOU FAIL ON THE NEXT TEST! SCHOOL IS FAR FROM OVER!"

'Zzzzzzzz.'

"SIT UP STRAIGHT, AKUTAGAWA!"

'I'VE BEEN SITTING UP STRAIGHT FOR THE PAST HOUR!'

-------------

Wolf: Stupid lecture, stupid teacher. This is for me to release my stress since it is the reason why I haven't been updating. I never forgot about "What If." Comment if you want but no flames. Jirou is me in my mind since I was half dead and half asleep and was enjoying my time in the next world. Thought, Jirou would have fallen asleep.


	7. Mokoshiro Takashi Not a typo

Wolf: This is something I used to have trouble with. Saying Momo's given name without mixing it up with Taka-san's given name.

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis

---------------

"It's Takeshi!"

"Momoshiro Takashi?"

"Takeshi! Takeshi! There's an 'e'!"

"Mokoshiro Takashi?"

"IT'S MOMOSHIRO TAKESHI!"

"Mokoshiro Takashi?"

"Mokoshiro Takashi!"

"Okay! Mokoshiro Takashi nii-chan!"

---------------

Wolf: How is it? If it's bad, it means I'm desperate and I'm sitting my chair folding origami cranes. It's it good, I'll fall out of my chair.


End file.
